L'heure de la confession
by Marika-Asia
Summary: Naruto pense qu'il est enfin temps d'avouer à ses amis qu'il est en couple avec Sasuke. Commence alors un tour du village plus qu'ennuyant pour un certain brun et distrayant pour le blond. Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine.


Couché bien au chaud sous ses couettes, Naruto avait la tête appuyée contre la tête du lit. Ses doigts se promenaient paresseusement dans les cheveux de la personne allongée à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était toujours endormi, au contraire de son amant, et il arborait une expression paisible, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il devait pourtant être midi passé, si on devait se fier aux rayons que le soleil faisait percer à travers la fenêtre de l'appartement de Naruto ; ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas s'en soucier, ses yeux balayant le vide de sa chambre dans un mutisme complet.

Lorsque les caresses de Naruto descendirent vers les bras de son compagnon, ce dernier frémit et, avec un grognement, papillonna des yeux en se mettant sur le dos. La paix qui était auparavant visible sur ses traits se transforma en contrariété, celle caractéristique qui faisait son apparition lorsqu'il se réveillait. La lumière qui filtrait dans la pièce le fit battre des paupières plusieurs fois, sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir avec clarté. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit les yeux complètement, et la première chose qu'il aperçut fut la gaieté pure qu'affichait le blond, un peu au-dessus de lui.

Mécontent de recevoir autant de lumière en plein visage si tôt le matin – selon sa vision fatiguée de la réalité –, il se détourna vers l'autre côté du lit avec un grognement. Un rire accueillit l'action.

— Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur au réveil, remarqua Naruto en s'approchant de la figure endormie.  
— Il est trop tôt pour ça, se plaignit Sasuke en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit, comme pour disparaître.  
— Hum, répliqua Naruto, si je ne me trompe pas, il doit bien être midi passé maintenant.  
— Quoi ?!

Sasuke se retourna vivement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dormir aussi longtemps ? Et cet idiot qui le regardait tout content et fier de lui. Le brun le fixa avec une mine renfrognée.

— Si tu ne dormais pas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?  
— Tu avais l'air si bien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un air taquin au visage ; je ne voulais pas être celui qui te tirerait de ton sommeil !

Sasuke soupira, parce que Naruto savait très bien qu'il n'aimait pas se lever à de telles heures, pour cause qu'il se sentait décalé toute la journée sinon, et parce qu'il voyait que Naruto le taquinait et cherchait à l'agacer. C'était un gamin.

— Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es resté sans rien faire à me regarder dormir ? demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.  
— Oh, pas longtemps, évita Naruto en s'écartant légèrement.

Sasuke continua à le fixer jusqu'à ce que Naruto devienne rouge devant son regard insistant. Il savait que le blond ne tolérait pas qu'on le scrute de cette façon. Le brun eut un air satisfait lorsque le blond lui répondit enfin.

— Oh, ça va, grommela -t-il. Peut-être une heure ou deux ? Qui sait, trois même, j'en sais rien, moi !

Sasuke haussa une nouvelle fois un sourcil, mais d'étonnement cette fois. Il était resté trois heures sans rien faire juste pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il dormait ? Il ne savait pas si c'était adorable ou inquiétant.

Le regard de Naruto se dirigeait dans toutes les directions sauf celle de Sasuke ; ce genre de situation était toujours particulièrement gênante, et cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût parce, eh ben, lui-même était gênant. Et facilement gêné. Un tel combo n'était pas pour lui plaire, même s'il était au courant que son petit ami, lui, en savourait chaque seconde.

Ce dernier se leva d'ailleurs du lit et prit en même temps la main de Naruto, dont le corps s'avança abruptement avant que son cerveau n'ait conscience de la situation. Il éleva sa tête au niveau de celle de son vis-à-vis avec confusion.

— J'ai faim, annonça-t-il simplement. À cause d'une certaine personne, j'ai dû rater mon petit-déjeuner et je suis affamé.

Il fit ensuite un sourire qui contrastait avec la moue de Naruto puis il tira à nouveau sur la main de ce dernier avant de le laisser en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

L'appartement de Naruto était d'une taille moyenne, et ils étaient tout juste bien à deux. Pas que Sasuke n'y habite, bien sûr... mais il y passait pas mal de temps, étant donné que personne ne se souciait qu'il rentre chez lui ou pas, et que ses allers-retours restaient insignifiants aux habitants de Konoha. Il était discret, et de toute manière personne ne prêtait attention aux endroits où il se rendait, même s'il faisait attention de ne jamais aller chez Naruto en pleine journée. Aujourd'hui, ce serait un peu raté...

Naruto était aussi bordélique qu'au premier jour. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et les meubles sans différence, la vaisselle devait être faite, des déchets traînaient là où il les laissait traîner sur la table et des livres étaient ouverts sur un meuble ou l'autre. Lorsque Sasuke venait, au début, il avait fait un effort, c'est-à-dire au moins ramasser les vêtements au sol pour les laver et finir la vaisselle à faire. Mais une fois que c'était devenu une habitude, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, un vêtement ou deux ne fera pas la différence non plus, hein ? Surtout que Sasuke était très bien au courant que Naruto était un bazar ambulant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire des remarques, toutefois.

La seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à l'appartement qu'il avait petit était le lit qui était beaucoup plus large, étant donné qu'il avait beaucoup grandi et qu'il désirait tout l'espace possible lorsqu'il dormait, vu la façon dont il dormait. Puis Sasuke était venu, et il s'était félicité d'avoir choisi un aussi grand lit.

— J'espère qu'il te reste au moins quelques œufs.

La voix de Sasuke lui parvint à plusieurs mètres de lui et il dût se creuser la tête pour pouvoir lui répondre.

— Je pense que oui, répondit-il bien que l'hésitation transperçait dans sa voix. Je crois en avoir rachetés il n'y a pas longtemps.  
— Trouvés, dit Sasuke quelques secondes plus tard.

Naruto entra dans la cuisine et observa Sasuke alors qu'il s'asseyait autour de la petite table à manger positionnée dans la pièce. Cette vue était toujours surprenante à ses yeux, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vue se dérouler. Il regardait avec émerveillement le brun prendre les ustensiles dont il avait besoin dans les armoires sans même hésiter une seconde, comme si c'était son propre chez-lui. Il était tout à fait à l'aise, et Naruto se rendit compte qu'il effectuait ces gestes par habitude. En fait, dire qu'il était chez lui consistait maintenant à une vérité, quoique nouvelle, indéniable. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire de cette révélation qui le laissait sans voix.

Autant cela lui plaisait énormément, autant il se posait des questions. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? S'il se souvenait bien, cela devait faire huit mois plus ou moins qu'ils avaient commencé une ébauche de relation. Au début, ils avaient avancé avec caution, pas à pas, sans se presser. Au bout de deux mois, c'était devenu plus sérieux, et au troisième, ils pouvaient s'appeler « petits amis » sans que cela soit faux.

Naruto avait eu plus de mal que Sasuke à accepter la situation. Il avait peur, faisait languir la situation, et s'était même bloqué à un moment. Il avait réalisé ce que représentaient les derniers événements de sa vie, et avait juste... arrêté d'avancer. Ce n'était pas que tout allait trop vite, bien loin de là, et c'était pour cela que s'arrêter en si bon chemin avait juste semblé... incorrect. Sasuke l'avait mal pris après deux, trois semaines. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et les excuses de Naruto le contrariaient tellement elles étaient absurdes. Cette soirée-là, ils s'étaient battus en bas de la rue, à l'abri des regards qui n'étaient pas nombreux à cette heure-là ; Sasuke avait laissé Naruto par terre avec une expression si paradoxale – peinée et dégoûtée – que Naruto n'avait rien su dire en le voyant s'éloigner.

Il avait passé cette nuit-là à réfléchir aux mots de Sasuke, ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal, et ensuite il avait évité de croiser l'Uchiha pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que ça attise les soupçons de ses amis et qu'il décide à se bouger. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke avait joué le difficile à obtenir et qu'il aurait presque pu le faire ramper s'il l'avait vraiment voulu et exigé. Naruto ne lui en avait pas voulu, pourtant. C'était normal, hein ? Il avait été stupide et aussi irrespectueux envers Sasuke.

Quand il repensait à ces jours passés, il ne pouvait pas empêcher une grimace de se frayer un chemin sur ses lèvres. Il se rendait compte de son idiotie maintenant qu'il était plus mature et en paix avec lui-même. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Sasuke, il n'en serait pas là où il en était aujourd'hui, à se réveiller aux côtés d'un homme fatal qui le tuerait sûrement un jour. Quitte à mourir... autant que la cause soit celui qui le rendait plus heureux encore chaque jour passant.

Une grimace réapparut sur ses lèvres, n'en revenant toujours pas qu'il puisse penser des choses pareilles. Heureusement que le Sharingan ne permettait pas de lire dans les pensées des gens, sinon il serait bien dans la merde.

Au bout de quatre mois, leur relation était bien établie et le doute n'était plus permis. Ce fut au cinquième mois qu'ils eurent leur première fois, et Naruto sentit une douleur dans ses reins rien qu'en y repensant. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de l'acte, celui tout redouté, et il devait avouer qu'il avait été autant nerveux qu'excité. Sasuke et lui ne s'étaient pas battus pour savoir qui ferait quoi et ils n'avaient pas non plus joué à jankenpon pour parvenir à une décision. Non, c'était bien simple : Sasuke lui avait dit de but en blanc que ce serait une sorte de punition pour lui ; qu'il serait le premier des deux à « être en dessous », rien que pour pouvoir se venger sur le fait qu'il avait failli détruire leur relation et que cette nuit aurait pu ne jamais se passer. Naruto n'avait rien dit, songeant qu'il viendrait bien un jour où ce serait le tour de Sasuke. De toute façon, ça n'avait pas été désagréable ; Naruto avait apprécié au bout d'un moment, la gêne passée et le contrôle prenant possession de leurs corps. Le lendemain fut moins agréable, cependant, et il fit tout son possible pour marcher bien droite devant ses amis pendant la journée.

Il n'avait pas souffert longtemps car le chakra de Kyuubi avait agi tout seul pour le remettre d'aplomb. Sasuke n'avait pas eu autant de chance, et pour cela il avait passé toute la journée chez Naruto à s'occuper comme il le souhaitait.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'ils prirent leurs habitudes peu à peu dans leur relation. Naruto s'étonnait chaque jour de voir que personne ne se doutait de rien, et ils rigolaient bien en pensant à quel point ils étaient de bons acteurs. Enfin, ils ne faisaient pas semblant devant les autres en fait, ils agissaient comme d'habitude, et c'était ça le plus hilarant, pour Naruto. Ils continuaient à se chamailler et à parler comme avant, sans cacher grand chose, et leur langage corporel ne les trahissait même pas. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, pourtant...

— À quoi tu penses ?

La voix de Sasuke le fit sursauter et il se redressa sur sa chaise. Le brun le fixait d'un air suspicieux, une assiette en face de lui qui reflétait celle en face du blond. Naruto n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était assis et avait fini de préparer le déjeuner. Le blond lui adressa un sourire innocent et, sans répondre, plongea ses baguettes dans son repas. Sasuke fronça son nez avant de tourner, lui aussi, son attention vers son repas.

Ils étaient tous deux aussi affamés l'un que l'autre. Cela pouvait parfaitement se voir sur Naruto, qui engouffrait son riz et ses œufs plus vite que son ombre. Sasuke, de son côté, était posé, le parfait opposé de son vis-à-vis. Mais c'était une scène habituelle qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sasuke prit une serviette et s'essuya sa bouche, qui n'avait franchement rien de sale. Il fixa ensuite son petit ami et, en soupirant, lui frotta la bouche aussi, car il était certain qu'il ne le ferait pas lui-même, malgré les grains de riz collés au coin de ses lèvres. Naruto lui offrit un large sourire comme remerciement.

Il y eut un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, le genre de silence qui vient naturellement après s'être bien rempli la panse. Naruto le brisa peu après cependant, comme bien souvent.

— Tu penses qu'on devra l'annoncer quand ?

Sasuke releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, un soupir au bord des lèvres. C'était quelque chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas particulièrement réfléchir. Sans vouloir parler comme Shikamaru, c'était exactement le genre de situation galère à laquelle il ne voulait pas se frotter. C'était pourtant inévitable.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement. Ça ne presse pas, si ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils, les yeux traçant les motifs plantés dans le bois de la table à manger. Il était au courant que ce n'était pas pressant, mais cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il voulait être sûr d'être celui qui le dirait en face de chacun de ses proches. Non seulement pour partager son bonheur, mais aussi parce qu'il préférait être honnête lui-même et également, il l'avoue sans mal, pour voir le choc se peindre sur les visages de chacun d'entre eux. Un plaisir pour les mirettes.

Blague mise à part, il n'était pas contrarié à cause de Sasuke. Il savait mieux que personne que Sasuke voulait repousser le moment de vérité autant qu'il le pouvait car c'était un ennui pour lui de devoir l'avouer à chacun de leurs proches, et en plus de cela, ils abandonneraient leur clandestinité en le faisant. Plus de secret et tout le monde les ennuierait à propos de leur relation en leur lançant des regards entendus. Naruto lui-même était nerveux à cette perspective, mais ce n'était rien à côté du besoin de se confesser.

— Et toi, tu penses que quand serait le bon moment ? demanda Sasuke lorsque le blond resta trop longtemps silencieux.

Naruto releva la tête, doucement, et un sourire qui n'évoquait rien de bon prit place sur son visage. Sasuke regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question car il savait que peu importe ce qui sortirait de la bouche du blond, il ne pourrait pas dire non.

— Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Le brun se retint de crier en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il prit son nez entre son index et son pouce en s'accoudant sur la table. Juste ce qu'il craignait.

— Et si on réfléchissait un peu plus avant de prendre des décisions hâtives ? tenta-t-il d'une voix calme.  
— Mais c'est loin d'être une décision hâtive ! s'exclama son vis-à-vis en se levant tout à son excitation. Tout est déjà réfléchi ! Il n'y a pas besoin de rester dix ans à ruminer sur la question. Tout le monde est au village aujourd'hui, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, nous sommes ensemble ; tout est parfait !

Sasuke ne put rien rétorquer tandis qu'il le vit du coin de l'œil se retirer vers la salle de bain pour faire ses petites affaires et se préparer à sortir. Il souffla bruyamment par le nez. Aucun espoir qu'il y échappe.

Heureusement qu'il avait une pile de vêtements de rechange ici.

* * *

Le couple était dehors, aux yeux de tous, ensemble devant l'immeuble de Naruto. Personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à eux, et donc tout allait bien. Tout allait bien.

— Naruto, je continue à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée de se lancer comme ça—  
— Quoi, sans plan ? Pas besoin de plan ! Il suffit de dire la vérité, simple comme elle l'est, et c'est fait. Arrête de t'inquiéter, va !

Naruto lui offrit un sourire crispé. Humpf. Il était aussi anxieux que Sasuke était ennuyé. C'était vraiment ironique qu'il réprimande à Sasuke quelque chose que lui-même était – surtout alors que Sasuke ne l'était même pas un peu. C'était plus comme si Naruto se parlait à lui-même.

Ils restèrent un instant debout sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Un enfant passa. Le vent siffla à leurs oreilles. Un nuage cacha le soleil.

— Alors, on fait quoi ?

Le brun souleva un sourcil en direction du blond. Pas besoin de plan, hein ?

— Arrête de me mettre la pression comme ça !

Sasuke retint un rire en l'observant s'emporter. Bientôt les mains du blond agrippèrent ses mèches blondes et il s'accroupit sans prévenir, tourmenté par le stress. Le brun ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter.

— Naruto.

La voix de son petit ami lui fit relever la tête avec un gémissement. Il se prenait la tête pour rien, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée— Non ! Il devait le faire. Inspire, expire. Sasuke se positionna à la hauteur de son visage, seulement pendant quelques secondes le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Je suis peut-être ennuyé par ça, mais tu sais tout comme moi que c'est une étape à franchir. Je suis content que tu veuilles la franchir aussi vite, d'ailleurs. Stresser comme ça n'est pas ton genre, tu es plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas sans te prendre la tête, lui dit-il avec un rictus moqueur qui lui valut un regard noir, avant que son sourire ne s'adoucisse légèrement ; mais je sais que tu n'abandonnes pas si facilement, alors lève ton cul de là et terminons cette journée déjà éreintante vite fait bien fait.  
— Je constate que tu es toujours aussi charmant, conclut Naruto en prenant la main tendue vers lui avant de s'épousseter.

Le blond sourit largement en croisant son regard une fois debout et son humeur habituelle refit surface bien vite. Il y avait assez d'enthousiasme pour deux, comme ça.

Il commença à marcher avec dynamisme, ses pas le menant vers une destination bien précise. Sasuke le rattrapa en lui lançant un regard de côté.

— Où est-ce qu'on va alors ?

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit alors qu'il pressait un peu plus le pas.

— C'est seulement naturel que Sakura soit la première au courant, non ?

* * *

Doux Jésus.

Les deux énergumènes en face d'elle étaient beaucoup trop différents de d'habitude pour qu'elle puisse être apaisée en leur présence. Elle ne savait pas si l'ennui totalement apparent qu'affichait Sasuke sans vergogne en regardant résolument par la fenêtre – pour elle ne savait quelle raison d'ailleurs. Depuis quand un Uchiha détournait le regard de son adversaire ? Car elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un face-à-face perdu d'avance – était pire que Naruto qui bougeait dans toutes les directions, des rougeurs aux joues, en parlant de n'importe quoi – vraiment, ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, c'était littéralement n'importe quoi. La paire faisait un sacré duo, et elle se sentait étouffée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?

Ce n'était pas une occurrence habituelle, c'était le cas de le dire. Ses deux anciens coéquipiers ne s'alliaient jamais, encore moins contre elle, pour confronter quelqu'un de cette manière. Ils ne se disputaient pas ni ne semblaient en désaccord, bien au contraire. Ils avaient l'air d'être dans la même merde. Et venant de Naruto, d'accord, c'était tout naturel. Mais Sasuke ? Il était le plus malin des deux normalement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire qui le conduise ici en paraissant aussi inconfortable. Cela se voyait qu'il voulait être ailleurs.

Comment devra-t-elle les punir encore ? Elle soupira, désespérée, en contemplant Naruto qui ne s'arrêtait pas de parler.

Aujourd'hui était son jour de repos. Elle voulait donc se reposer, comprenez. Elle avait décidé de faire un tour pendant quelques heures à la bibliothèque, car pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ces derniers temps, elle aimait beaucoup passer ses journées à apprendre de nouvelles astuces, que ce soit sur les plantes, la médecine, l'essence même d'un shinobi et son histoire, ou alors la cuisine. Elle se retrouvait parfois aux côtés de Sai, mais aujourd'hui elle était seule. Dans tous les cas, c'était toujours relaxant de se trouver dans cet endroit.

Donc, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils venaient la déranger dans un endroit qu'ils ne fréquentaient jamais ?

Ils avaient vraiment dû vouloir la trouver pour en arriver ici, au lieu d'attendre de la croiser à un autre moment. Pour l'instant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle faisait en face d'eux, car Naruto continuait à déblatérer sur les pilules énergétiques – oui, oui – et Sasuke restait muet comme une carpe. Elle n'allait pas tarder à péter un câble, mais ils étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque, coincés dans un coin et assis confortablement à sa table favorite ; ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'énerver et crier dans cet endroit.

Elle n'avait par ailleurs toujours pas résolu le mystère de la voix de Naruto qui était anormalement basse, mais d'une certaine façon toujours assez bruyante et excitée pour lui donner un mal de tête croissant.

Sakura leva des yeux vides vers ce dernier et elle vit son sourire contrit le devenir encore plus. Elle fronça les sourcils et explosa. Silencieusement, cela va de soi.

— Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faîtes ici, maintenant ?!

Naruto dirigea des yeux peinés, qui firent presque mal au cœur de Sakura, vers Sasuke qui l'ignorait royalement. Enfin un comportement normal, songea Sakura.

— Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver, dit Naruto, et il se mordit la lèvre dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase.  
— Et tu penses que c'est en me disant ça que je ne vais pas m'énerver ? demanda une Sakura incrédule.

Elle aurait presque pu sentir son énervement monter rien qu'en entendant cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire même ? Qui ne s'énervait pas dès qu'on lui disait de ne pas le faire ? C'était anti-productif.

— Au moins, laisse-moi parler jusqu'à la fin, plaida Naruto.  
— C'est ce que je fais depuis le début, souffla Sakura en fermant les yeux.

Bon sang.

Elle était juste venue se reposer, et voilà ce qui lui tombait dessus. Merci beaucoup, pensa-t-elle envers personne en particulier. Au monde, peut-être.

Et Naruto recommença à parler, qu'elle n'écouta que d'une oreille.

— ... alors ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je le réalise, et bientôt c'était trop tard. Le courant de ce fleuve loin d'être tranquille m'a emporté contre mon gré vers une destination inconnue de tous, et peut-être que je ne suis même plus le même maintenant. Cela va faire huit mois qu'il se passe n'importe quoi, ne se mentons pas, mais c'est ainsi que va la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu marches dans la rue, pur et innocent, quand tout à coup une minuscule pierre apparaît sur ton chemin et alors tu tombes comme une merde, disons-le franchement. Et là, tu deviens sale, inévitablement, car le sol n'est pas propre, rappelons-le : nous marchons dessus. Tu croyais que la route que tu prenais était lisse et sans surprise, mais tu arrives quand même à te détourner de ton chemin, et sans que tu ne te rendes compte, tu es conduit à l'hôpital. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui te mènera vers ta fin, tu en es sûr. Mais si c'est pour mourir de cette main, ça en vaut bien la peine, hein ?

Sakura le fixa, les yeux vides encore une fois.

Elle croyait qu'elle comprendrait enfin, mais non. Ça voulait dire quoi, ces histoires de rivière, de sol et d'hôpital, à la fin ?!

Naruto sembla prendre conscience de sa confusion et lui expliqua gentiment.

— Oh, ne te méprends pas. Quand je dis « tu », je parle de moi.

Merci de l'éclaircissement, voulut-elle dire, mais ses lèvres étaient si serrées qu'elle avait peur de les ouvrir et de crier quelque chose d'inconvenable dans un tel endroit. Plus tard, se rassura-t-elle.

— Donc, dans cet hôpital, j'ai su que je rencontrerai ma fin, car je suis atteint d'une maladie grave, continua-t-il avec sérieux, et Sakura le crut presque. Cette maladie te fait faire des trucs complètement différents de tes actions habituelles, elle te transforme sans aucun avertissement, et elle est incurable, j'en ai bien peur, se plaignit-il en abaissant ses yeux.

Les deux amis qui écoutaient à moitié crurent qu'il arrivait à la fin de son monologue, finalement, alors que le silence se prolongeait. Mais il reprit avec entrain.

— Une fois que tu acceptes cette maladie, tu peux sortir à l'air frais et enfin apprécier la compagnie des oiseaux lorsqu'ils chantent le matin à tes oreilles. Même si parfois tu veux te battre avec eux parce qu'ils deviennent trop chiants, mais tu passes outre parce qu'ils sont mignons. C'est ça le problème, s'irrita-t-il tout seul, ils sont mignons. Et ils jouent de leur charme sur toi. Ils savent qui ils sont et ils te le font savoir en plus ! Ils n'ont aucune honte à jouer avec ta pauvre âme meurtrie ! Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est succomber. C'est nul.

Un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres. Quelle drame, pensa la rosé. Des oiseaux charmeurs. Quel beau conte. Ha.

Et puis pourquoi écoutait-elle encore ?! Son ton peiné lui donnait envie d'écouter la suite de l'histoire alors que tout était absurde. Rien que pour ça, elle aussi était absurde. Et cette situation était n'importe quoi.

— Et quand le soleil brille à son tour, s'exclama Naruto tout à coup, la faisant sursauter, c'est encore pire ! Tu as vraiment l'impression d'être pris au piège, tout est trop beau. La pluie va bien tomber à partir d'un moment— Je sais qu'on habite à Konoha, Sakura, merci, s'interrompit-il alors que Sakura n'avait même pas parlé. Il n'empêche que la pluie existe bien pour une raison précise ! Un monde où il n'y a que soleil n'est pas possible. Mais les oiseaux chantent à tes oreilles, continuellement, et bientôt la lumière du soleil se reflète dans tes yeux, petit à petit, et tu ne sais plus distinguer le vrai du faux! Incroyable, non ?

Tout à fait.

— Et donc, finit-il en inspirant brutalement, le soleil et les oiseaux se sont unis contre moi pour me faire tomber plus bas que la petite pierre ne l'avait fait avant de m'obliger à faire un détour à l'hôpital ; c'est la raison pourquoi Sasuke et moi sommes ensemble.

Naruto asséna sa dernière phrase en tapant des mains sur la table, transpirant et haletant. Son histoire n'avait pas du tout de connexion avec sa fin, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard instable était posé sur Sakura, qui ne disait rien, les yeux dans le vide.

Doux Jésus...

Doux Jésus ?!

— Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! jappa la rosé avant de s'en rendre compte.

Naruto tressaillit, mais ne flancha pas, son œil droit clignant tout seul. Sasuke s'était détourné légèrement de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait observé Dieu-sait-quoi pendant tout le monologue pour jeter un regard mauvais à Naruto. Ils étaient ensemble car il était tombé plus bas que terre ?!

Sakura, de son côté, n'avait pas bien assimilé les mots de Naruto, qui n'était pas décidé à sortir un seul mot de plus de sa bouche. Il en avait assez dit ! Tout était dit d'ailleurs, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Il avait réussi admirablement sur ce coup-ci. Il expira par le nez doucement, soulagé.

« Sasuke et moi sont ensemble »... elle avait bien entendu ? Mais est-ce qu'il voulait dire... ensemble, dans le sens ensemble, ou ensemble, comme ensemble devant elle ou dans la vie de tous les jours ? La première option n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais depuis quand la vie et les actions de Naruto étaient logiques et faciles à comprendre ?

Elle prit une brusque inspiration, réalisant brutalement le pourquoi de la situation. Ils étaient venus, nerveux et mal à l'aise, pour lui avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était pour cela qu'ils n'étaient dans leur état normal. Qu'ils craignaient sa réaction. Logique. Oui, bien sûr...

— Comment c'est arrivé ? murmura-t-elle, choquée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Elle ne s'en remettrait pas de si tôt. Quelle retournement de situation... Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre une nouvelle pareille. Autant étaient-ils deux garçons – ce qui était assez choquant en soi au sein de Konoha où elle n'avait jamais vu un couple du même sexe se balader main dans la main, mais passons, ce n'était qu'un détail –, autant ces deux garçons étaient Naruto et Sasuke. Ils étaient tombés sur la tête ou quoi ?

— Comment c'est arrivé ? répéta Naruto stupidement. Je viens de t'expliquer nos huit derniers mois, là.  
— Tu appelles ça expliquer ? s'écria-t-elle, avant de se rappeler qu'il fallait se calmer. Attends... huit mois ?!

Naruto hocha la tête solennellement et Sakura se cogna le front de sa main. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour se coltiner deux imbéciles comme ça à vie ? Car effectivement, Sasuke n'était pas mieux. Faire comme s'il n'était pas là et laisser Naruto faire le boulot tout seul, c'était facile ça !

— Écoute, se recomposa Sakura, je comprends que tu aies été stressé et que tu n'aies pas pu expliquer comme un être humain normal. Certes. Tu nous as fait perdre du temps pour rien, mais tant pis. Par contre, vous auriez pu me le dire bien avant, ajouta-t-elle en fusillant Sasuke du regard, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Si ce n'était pas pour ça, elle n'aurait aucune raison d'être en colère. Elle aurait voulu être aux premières loges ! C'était quelque chose d'important, et qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu se dérouler devant ses propres yeux la démangeait. Ils avaient peut-être caché les faits, mais elle les voyait tous les jours, elle aurait dû remarquer quelque chose, que ce soit un regard ou même une parole. Elle était tellement habituée à leurs présences qu'elle ne faisait plus attention aux petits détails.

Le concept de leur relation lui paraissait encore étrange, car elle s'était très bien rendue compte qu'ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient liés comme pas d'autres, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça aille jusque là. Pas une seule fois elle ne s'était posée la question, et d'ailleurs elle s'était détachée de la vie amoureuse de Sasuke complètement plusieurs années auparavant quand elle avait assez grandi pour voir qu'il n'était pas pour elle, mais qu'il compterait toujours autant. Son amour pour lui n'avait ainsi pas changé radicalement.

Si ses deux meilleurs amis étaient heureux, tant mieux, elle l'était aussi. Elle n'allait pas s'énerver pour ça – et elle se sentit vexée de la demande de Naruto faite plus tôt. S'énervait-elle autant que ça ?...

Mais regardez avec qui elle passait ses journées, aussi. Elle se débarrassa de la pointe de culpabilité aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

— Je suis heureuse pour vous, finit-elle en leur souriant sincèrement.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et son front rencontra la table quand il essaya de faire une révérence, pleine de gratitude, trop vite. Il se frotta le front en souriant et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il souriait aussi.

— Ne dis rien aux autres, s'il te plaît, demanda Naruto. Tu es la première à savoir et on voudrait le dire à tout le monde correctement.  
— Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle. Mais rendez-moi un service. La prochaine fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'aussi important que ça, prévenez-moi plus tôt.

Naruto lui fit un pouce en l'air auquel un froncement de sourcils répondit.

— Au fait, Naruto, rappela la rosé avec un rictus. Tu pourrais me dire où est Sasuke ? Je ne le vois pas. On dirait presque qu'il est invisible !

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et le frappa sur le bras. Le brun se retourna d'un coup en le fusillant du regard, et Sakura jura que c'était exactement comme d'habitude. Elle était habituée à ce genre de scène, et donc elle ne se blâma pas – trop – pour le fait de n'avoir rien vu se passer ces derniers mois. Si c'était ainsi, pour autant qu'elle sache, peut-être qu'ils avaient été en pré-relation pendant toute leur vie sans le savoir !

— Naruto, je te souhaite bonne chance avec lui, soupira Sakura quand Sasuke la fixa sans rien dire. Quoiqu'il en aura bien besoin aussi.  
— Hé ! Je suis bien plus facile à gérer ! N'est-ce pas, Sasuke ? s'exclama le blond en faisant les yeux doux au brun qui se contenta de rouler des yeux, qui ne cacha cependant pas un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.  
— Allez, tenez bon jusqu'au mariage, conclut Sakura avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'aimerais pouvoir marier mes deux meilleurs amis en un seul morceau.

Elle savoura le visage rouge cramoisi que les cheveux blonds faisaient bien ressortir ainsi que les yeux exorbités de Sasuke qui planaient sur une surface encore plus rouge que celle du blond. Ensuite, elle se leva en se disant que cette journée était bien plus dingue que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue en se levant ce matin. Elle allait rentrer chez elle prendre un bain. Elle en avait bien besoin pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Mais quand même... Naruto et Sasuke. Qui l'aurait cru ?

...

Laissés seuls à la table de Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto étaient silencieux. Le rouge était petit à petit descendu, et maintenant ils contemplaient tous les deux le vide, peut-être en s'interrogeant sur le sens de la vie, qui sait. Ce fut Naruto qui brisa le silence.

— On s'en est plutôt bien sortis en fait ! Enfin, je m'en suis bien sorti. Tu m'en dois une.

* * *

Le couple se tenait à nouveau debout dans la rue. Ils venaient de sortir de la bibliothèque, plus fatigués qu'ils ne l'étaient une heure avant. Pour l'instant, Naruto se sentait reposé car il avait rempli la mission immédiate qu'il s'était imposé, c'était-à-dire avouer tout à Sakura. Et il s'était débrouillé comme un chef, pensa-t-il en hochant la tête pour lui-même.

— C'était pas si compliqué que ça, s'enchanta le blond. C'était même facile, en y réfléchissant.  
— Tu parles, le piqua Sasuke. Tu es resté pendant trois quarts d'heure à parler pour ne rien dire, et Sakura n'a compris que la partie où tu as évoqué nos noms. Tu appelles ça facile ?  
— Calme, dit Naruto en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ça aurait pu être bien pire ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as aucun droit de me reprocher quelque chose, s'indigna-t-il, tu étais tellement coincé sur place que ça m'a mis encore plus de pression. Puis je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par « parler pour ne rien dire ». Ce que je lui ai raconté était très clair et explicatif. Mon histoire contenait toute la vérité de mon expérience !

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir. Naruto déglutit.

— Donc, articula le brun très lentement, pour résumer ton expérience selon tes dires, des petits oiseaux et le soleil « se sont unis contre toi », une maladie t'a frappé ce qui t'a conduit à l'hôpital, une pierre t'a fait tomber sur ton chemin, et après tout ça, tu t'es retrouvé plus bas que terre alors tu t'es mis avec moi ?

Il continua de fusiller le blond du regard, qui de son côté restait à le regarder sans aucune expression. Puis un sourire large apparut sur son visage.

— C'est exactement ça ! Je suis content que tu m'aies écouté aussi attentivement. Tu vois que je me suis bien fait comprendre, en fin de compte !

Le brun grommela entre ses dents en pressant le pas. Naruto crut l'entendre dire quelque chose comme « quel idiot » et « pourquoi je suis là avec lui », mais il n'y fit pas attention et le rejoignit, insouciant.

Il n'était que trois heurs et quart de l'après-midi, et pourtant le couple se sentait déjà mentalement drainé. Sakura était la seule d'une longue liste de personnes à gérer. La journée s'annonçait très longue.

— Et pourquoi on ne mettrait pas juste une grande affiche au milieu du village qui annonce notre couple à la place ?

Naruto le tapa sur l'épaule, encore une fois. Le brun lui retourna le coup en lui plaçant son coude dans les côtes.

— Ça enlève tout le but du message ! Autant ne rien faire alors, contra Naruto. Je comprends que tu veuilles en finir le plus vite avec ça, mais c'est mieux si on le dit nous-mêmes. Et puis le village entier n'a pas besoin de savoir pour notre relation non plus.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en même temps que le brun faisait de même, mais pour une raison différente. Bon, oui, Sasuke était d'accord avec Naruto, pour une fois. Ce serait un poil extravagant s'il se pointait au centre du village et qu'il collait une grande affiche avec son nom à côté de Naruto. Mais au moins on en aurait fini avec ça. Il soupira, pour la centième fois de la journée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Naruto avec un clin d'œil qui fut accueilli par la mine méfiante du brun. Tu ne t'ennuieras pas plus longtemps ; je te laisse l'annoncer à Kakashi !  
— Je jure que je te tuerai un jour, cracha Sasuke.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-il avec un sourire presque animal. Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras comme un chef.

* * *

Trouver Kakashi était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Tomber sur lui par hasard arrivait plus souvent qu'ils ne le voulaient ; par contre, lorsqu'ils voulaient mettre la main sur lui, c'était comme s'il disparaissait de la circulation. La situation était plus qu'irritante, surtout pour l'Uchiha qui voulait en finir au plus vite.

Le couple s'était déjà rendu au banc sur lequel leur ancien professeur aimait beaucoup lire, devant sa maison dans laquelle il n'y avait aucun bruit, dans la tour de l'Hokage où il n'y avait aucune trace de cheveux gris, chez Ichiraku où ils avaient été bien accueillis mais où il n'y avait pas la personne qu'ils cherchaient, à la librairie – nada, tout comme à l'académie... Ils s'étaient donc résolus à partir en exploration dans la forêt très vaste de Konoha, car s'il n'était pas là, c'était qu'il était vraiment parti. Cependant, ni Naruto ni Sasuke n'étaient au courant d'une quelconque mission le concernant, et ils l'avaient croisé hier sans qu'il ne leur ait rien dit et rien ne disait dans son attitude – qu'ils avaient appris à déchiffrer depuis le temps – qu'il irait en mission.

Tant d'efforts pour annoncer une nouvelle telle que la leur...

Ils étaient déjà enfoncés dans la forêt depuis quelques minutes maintenant. On voyait bien à la tête de Sasuke que ce dernier était mécontent de jouer à cache-cache avec leur ancien professeur, et Naruto était insouciant – il voulait juste le dénicher au plus vite pour ensuite regarder Sasuke se débrouiller tout seul, comme lui l'avait fait pendant une heure. Il jubilait intérieurement.

Un bruissement de feuilles leur parvint. Sasuke s'arrêta aussitôt, suivi de Naruto, et activa son Sharingan. Il lui sembla apercevoir un visage masqué couché sur une branche d'arbre, un livre à la main. L'Uchiha fit alors un signe au blond en se dirigeant vers la silhouette. Toutefois, alors qu'ils s'approchaient, la même silhouette se retourna légèrement vers eux, son seul œil visible les avisant. Il avait l'air de jauger rapidement la situation, comme il venait à peine de les remarquer.

Puis il disparut de leur vue.

— C'est une blague ?! explosa Sasuke en contemplant la branche maintenant vide avec rage.  
— Qu'est-ce que Kakashi-sensei fait ? s'interrogea Naruto, penaud.  
— Il s'amuse, quoi d'autre ? répondit-il avec un rire jaune. Il croit qu'on a que ça à faire ?

Il ne laissa pas Naruto répondre à sa question rhétorique et il s'élança à plein régime à travers les arbres en suivant l'ombre des yeux, secondé par son amant qui soupira d'exaspération.

Ce n'était pas un secret que Kakashi aimait bien jouer le gamin parfois.

Surtout si c'était pour agacer ses élèves.

Il se déroula donc une course-poursuite d'un quart d'heure pendant lequel Sasuke avait décidé de lancer des shuriken et des kunai à sa cible qui évitait tout avec aisance. Lorsque les shuriken atteignaient leur but, c'était pour ensuite révéler que Kakashi avait utilisé une technique de permutation. Naruto appréciait le spectacle et, s'il avait eu des chips à la main, il n'aurait pas dit non.

Ce fut quand Sasuke en avait finalement marre et qu'il était sur le point d'utiliser un katon que Kakashi s'arrêta de bouger, se postant sur une branche à plusieurs mètres du couple. Kakashi les regardait innocemment, observant l'irritation sur le visage du brun et l'amusement sur les traits du blond. Il souffla légèrement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda laconiquement Kakashi en croisant les bras.  
— Vous auriez pu vous poser la question avant ! s'exclama Sasuke.  
— Là, là, calma Kakashi, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus amusant de vous faire courir un peu. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?  
— Euh...

Sasuke porta sa main droite à son visage, pouce et majeur prenant l'arête de son nez. Sa main gauche était posée sur sa hanche et il semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle, si son visage rouge d'agacement et le tressautement d'un de ses sourcils étaient d'une indication quelconque. Naruto à côté de lui le regardait, un peu désemparé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet de son état ou s'il devait se délecter de son désarroi. Il penchait plus pour le dernier.

— Alors ?

Kakashi ne se faisait apparemment pas de souci pour son élève ; il avait sûrement l'habitude.

Sasuke se recomposa vite, adoptant son air froid et calme qui le caractérisait si bien. Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer, autant en finir le plus vite possible.

— Kakashi, lança-t-il en murmurant très doucement le « -sensei », il y a quelque chose que Naruto et moi devons vous dire.

Un haussement de sourcils lui répondit.

— Voilà, inspira le brun, cet idiot et moi-même sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois.

C'était dit – la bombe était lancée. Sasuke expira bruyamment. Qu'il dise les choses sans préambule n'étonnait pas Naruto, qui avait laissé l'insulte passer, trop anxieux pour y faire attention.

Kakashi les scruta, ne semblant pas le moins du monde impressionné. Finalement, après un silence de plomb, il soupira ouvertement en posant les mains sur ses hanches, dans une position de désapprobation, la déception peinte sur ses traits.

— Sasuke, commença-t-il de sa voix de professeur, je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi – toi en particulier. Que tu puisses marcher dans les combines de Naruto et faire des blagues comme ça aux gens... Je ne te cache pas que je suis déçu.

Que quelqu'un apporte un appareil photo ici tout de suite, voulut crier Naruto en se retenant de rire, car la tête de Sasuke était sans prix. Le voir la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi répondre, les traits déformés par le choc, c'était quelque chose que Naruto n'espérait plus voir depuis longtemps. L'expression s'effaça bien vite cependant, remplacée par des sourcils froncés et une rougeur qui tenait plus de la colère et de la gêne qu'autre chose. Ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés.

— Vous croyez vraiment que je suis aussi idiot que cet imbécile ? s'exclama-t-il en pointant Naruto du doigt.

Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexer ou juste apprécier l'embarras de Sasuke autant qu'il le pouvait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres que le brun ne remarquait pas, tout concentré sur l'homme masqué qu'il était.

Naruto devait cependant admettre qu'avec la façon dont Sasuke parlait de lui, toujours aussi élogieuse n'est-ce pas, c'était compréhensible de douter de la véracité de ses propos.

— Vous pensez sérieusement que je raconterais quelque chose d'aussi gros pour une blague ? continua Sasuke. Depuis quand je fais des blagues déjà ?

Naruto, à côté de lui, se surprit à acquiescer sans réfléchir. Sasuke faisait rarement des blagues, et même jamais.

— Donc, tu es en train de me dire...

Kakashi ne finit pas sa phrase directement, une expression indéchiffrable et dubitative sur le visage. Les mots de Sasuke semblaient prendre de l'effet sur lui, doucement mais sûrement.

— ... que vous sortez ensemble ? compléta-t-il.

L'homme gris contempla le sol avec un intérêt nouveau, comme s'il pouvait trouver tous les secrets de l'univers à sa surface. Sasuke soufflait bruyamment à côté de Naruto en attendant, la colère descendant petit à petit, les poings desserrés. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait, en définitive.

Leur professeur souleva soudainement la tête, toujours aussi indéchiffrable mais on pouvait deviner qu'il réfléchissait toujours à la révélation.

— Eh ben dis donc.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire, quand une forme verte s'avança vers eux, derrière Kakashi qui se retourna.

Gai, la tête à l'envers, se trouvait au sol en dessous d'eux et se dirigeait au milieu des deux arbres sur lesquels les trois individus étaient perchés. Toujours la tête en bas, sa voix tonitruante retentit dans le silence de la forêt.

— Que faîtes-vous ici, mes amis ? Un petit combat vous tente ? dit-il d'une voix excitée en leur renvoyant son sourire éclatant.

Le couple ne dit rien et observa Kakashi descendre de son arbre avec grâce et se déposer devant son rival éternel. La branche sur laquelle ils étaient posés ne trouvait pas trop loin du sol et ils pouvaient entendre ce que les deux rivaux se disaient.

Kakashi ressortit son livre en même temps que Gai se remettait sur ses pieds. Il dit alors d'une voix calme mais forte, pour être sûr d'être entendu, le regard légèrement sur le côté :

— Il se trouve, mon cher ami, que mes deux élèves fricotent ensemble, et d'une manière très rapprochée de celle que mon livre explique.

Gai, interpellé, dirigea son regard vers ledit livre et loucha sur le titre « Le paradis du batifolage » pendant quelques secondes. Puis Kakashi partit en silence dans la direction d'où son ami était venu. Gai braqua ses yeux sur les deux silhouettes qu'il reconnut comme Naruto et Sasuke, et il rougit violemment. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, et il tenta un regard vers Sasuke pour anticiper un geste de sa part. Ce qu'il vit le laissa cependant pantois car le brun était encore plus rouge que Gai, les lèvres pincées et le front plié, probablement plus en colère contre Kakashi que surpris. Il était embarrassé et gêné, plongé dans le regard de Gai sans pouvoir en échapper.

Naruto se dit alors qu'à la place de s'inquiéter de Gai, il allait profiter de l'embarras de Sasuke. Encore. Décidément, quelle journée !

Le blond fit un signe de la main à Gai pour le saluer et prit le bras de Sasuke pour s'éloigner. Gai était toujours bloqué sur place tandis que Sasuke se détacha de Naruto en fonçant vers l'entrée de la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

Le compagnon du brun attendit plusieurs minutes, le temps d'arriver au village, pour adresser la parole à son amant, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

— Alors, c'est qui qui se moque de qui maintenant ?

* * *

Après que l'Uchiha ait arrêté de fulminer, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'un ordre établi pour donner la nouvelle n'était pas nécessaire et qu'ils se contenteraient de prendre le premier venu. Il se faisait tard dans l'après-midi et ils voulaient en finir au plus vite. Sauf qu'il restait tous ceux de leur promotion genin à prévenir...

Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Shikamaru et Chôji dans la rue, Naruto sauta sur l'occasion. Il s'approcha d'eux en posant ses bras sur leurs épaules, son corps incrusté au milieu des leurs. Le stress de Naruto était redescendu après avoir observé Sasuke dans la forêt.

— Alors, mes potes, quoi de neuf ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? sonna la voix traînante de Shikamaru.  
— Des chips ? proposa Chôji.  
— Merci, je meurs de faim !

Il prit une poignée qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, lâchant Shikamaru dans le même temps qui s'éloigna des deux. Sasuke restait un peu en retrait, car il se remettait toujours de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kakashi. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ce genre de situation et il en voulait à Naruto pour l'avoir entraîné là-dedans et pour se délecter des problèmes que le brun récoltait à cause de ça.

La présence de Shikamaru à ses côtés le sortit de sa maussaderie.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici tous les deux ?  
— Naruto a quelque chose à vous dire. Il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs que vous ne le racontiez pas à votre tour ; il veut absolument l'annoncer lui-même.  
— Ce n'est rien de grave au moins ? demanda Shikamaru avec une pointe d'intérêt.  
— Ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te mets.

Être collé aux côtés de Naruto en tant que petit ami pouvait être considéré comme grave, pensa Sasuke avec sérieux.

— Shikamaru, approche ! l'interpella Naruto bien qu'il ne soit pas loin. Ouvre bien tes oreilles.  
— Naruto a quelque chose à nous dire, ajouta Chôji.  
— Sasuke, toi aussi ! Tu es aussi concerné que moi.  
— Ah bon ? amena l'homme à la queue de cheval, curieux.

Qu'est-ce que les deux avaient bien pu faire qui mérite une annonce en personne ?

— Ça va peut-être vous surprendre, commença Naruto en amenant Sasuke de force près de lui, mais il faudra faire avec. Car ça m'a surpris également et j'ai fait avec, quoique avec difficulté.

Sasuke grogna. Si à chaque fois Naruto devait se plaindre de la complexité de se mettre avec lui et à l'accepter, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le délaisser pendant un mois et à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec leurs autres amis.

— Donc, déclara-t-il en prenant soudainement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Sasuke et moi, nous sommes en couple. Tada !

Chôji arrêta de manger ses chips, hébété. Shikamaru, que rien ne perturbait, affichait clairement une mine perturbée. Ce qui en soi était perturbant. Naruto continuait cependant de les fixer avec un sourire idiot, la main de Sasuke dans la sienne qui ne laissait aucune doute à sa déclaration ; sinon, Sasuke lui aurait déjà envoyé un chidori en pleine figure.

Après plusieurs clignements d'yeux, Chôji écarta son paquet de chips avec une main puis il agita les bras frénétiquement.

— Vous deux ? s'exclama Chôji en pleine rue, ce qu'il sembla remarquer car il baissa le ton. Depuis quand tu aimes les hommes, Naruto ?  
— J'imagine que l'ignorance dont tu faisais preuve envers les filles qui te couraient après prend un sens maintenant... murmura Shikamaru à l'encontre de Sasuke, qui roula des yeux.  
— Je ne sais pas, Chôji, répondit Naruto avec un air conspirateur. Peut-être que Sasuke m'a lancé un sort ?  
— Comme si, pesta le concerné en enlevant sa main de celle de Naruto qui lui chassa après dans le vide.  
— Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda à nouveau Chôji, très curieux et intéressé une fois le choc passé.  
— C'est une longue histoire, répondit Naruto. Je te raconterai tout une fois que les autres seront au courant si tu veux.  
— Ça fait combien de temps ? Je n'avais rien remarqué, marmonna Shikamaru qui commençait à douter de ses capacités d'observation.  
— Huit mois, déclara fièrement le blond en bombant le torse.

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux.

— Vous auriez pu le dire avant ! se plaignit Chôji.  
— Comment tu as pu le cacher aussi longtemps ? questionna le stratège à l'encontre de Naruto, car il n'avait pas de doute que Sasuke pouvait bien le cacher, mais Naruto...  
— Je ne sais pas trop, répondit l'Uzumaki, une main grattant l'arrière de son crâne.

Shikamaru soupira, la saugrenuité de la situation le frappant de plein fouet. C'était inattendu, mais s'il y réfléchissait fort à l'aide d'un peu d'imagination, il pouvait concevoir la façon dont cette relation s'était formée. Le couple avait toujours eu une connexion comme aucun autre et si leur attirance allait jusque-là, tant mieux pour eux. Shikamaru ne voulait pas trop s'attarder sur les détails d'une relation amoureuse – que ce soit celle-ci ou une autre – qu'il considérait comme galère. Laissez-le en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît !

De son côté, Chôji n'avait pas laissé le choc prendre possession de ses sentiments, privilégiant la curiosité. Si Naruto était heureux de cette façon, comme il le laissait voir à travers son sourire franc, alors ainsi allait la vie. Qu'il aimait les hommes était en soi une surprise, et que Sasuke lui-même les aime aussi en était une autre, mais si ce n'était pas pour ce genre de surprise-là, la vie à Konoha serait ennuyeuse, non ? Il acquiesça à ses propres pensées, sa main qui tenait une chips s'approchant de sa bouche ouverte en même temps.

— Vous comptiez garder le secret encore longtemps ? Intervint Shikamaru en haussant un sourcil.  
— C'est-à-dire que... bredouilla Naruto. Ce n'était pas prévu ?... Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'on soit à l'aise et sûr puis on a un peu oublié de vous le dire.  
— Ça fait plaisir d'être laissé de côté, ironisa Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin qui indiquait qu'il plaisantait.  
— C'est vous aussi, s'emporta Naruto en pointant son doigt sur eux, qui ne remarquez rien ! Je n'avais même pas l'impression de cacher quelque chose ces derniers mois, et pourtant vous n'avez rien remarqué. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes aveugles !

Les yeux de Shikamaru se rétrécirent sur Naruto dont le sourire se fit plus contrit. D'un signe de la main, il s'éloigna de la paire en reprenant la main de Sasuke qu'il avait plus tôt dans la sienne.

— Bon, on va y aller, parce qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire. À plus !

Et en l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient partis.

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard qui valait plus que les mots et continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui dois me coller Sai ?!  
— Si tu m'avais aidé avec Sakura, on n'en serait pas là à se répartir les rôles ! Prends-en toi à toi-même.

Ils venaient d'apercevoir la silhouette de Sai, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos, qui choisissait de la nourriture frite de rue à manger. Naruto s'était donc mis derrière Sasuke et l'avait poussé vers leur ami. Présentement, le blond essayait encore de le pousser, sans succès, car celui-ci restait ancré au sol, pas le moins disposé à se déplacer.

— Bouge-toi, grogna-t-il dans le dos du brun, et assume.  
— J'ai compris, mais arrête de me pousser comme ça ! Les gens nous regardent.

En effet, certaines personnes s'étaient détournées des activités qu'elles faisaient et les fixaient étrangement. Sasuke leur jeta un regard courroucé qui les dissuada de continuer.

— Je le ferai si tu me promets de t'occuper de Sai sans te défiler.  
— Je ne me défile jamais, prononça Sasuke avec défiance.

Il était maintenant déterminé à ne plus se plaindre pour faire ravaler les paroles du blond. Ce dernier se détacha du dos de son coéquipier et ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers Sai, qui avait fini ses achats et continuait son chemin.

Avant d'aborder Sai, ils attendirent d'arriver au bout de la rue pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient à cette heure-ci. Une fois qu'ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient seuls, ils en vinrent à se poser des questions. Ils étaient à une distance respectable, mais Sai n'entendait-il rien ? Il devait bien avoir senti leur présence quand même...

Un grognement parvint aux oreilles de Naruto alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

— C'est pas possible ! Pas encore !

Naruto avertit son regard du brun vers leur ami dessinateur. Qui n'était plus là.

— Je refuse de rejouer à attrape-moi-si-tu-peux, j'ai eu ma dose aujourd'hui, lança l'Uchiha avec hargne.

L'Uzumaki était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière eux qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

— Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

La voix apathique et distante de Sai qui surgit de nulle part fit même s'élever les poils de bras de Sasuke. Le couple se retourna comme au ralenti vers leur collègue qui portait un sourire qui paraîtrait aimable pour un aveugle. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à chercher bien loin.

— C'est-à-dire que... commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter.

Eh mais, songea-t-il soudainement, c'est à Sasuke de se débrouiller avec ça. Il jeta alors une œillade à Sasuke, qui lui rendit en plus glacial.

— Laisse-moi t'expliquer, déclara le brun en s'écartant imperceptiblement.

À leur grand soulagement, leur vis-à-vis se recula et son sourire disparut.

Sai et Sasuke n'étaient pas les personnes les plus proches qui soient, c'était le cas de le dire. Toutefois, les deux individus aimaient le silence et travailler sérieusement, et lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en la présence de l'un et de l'autre, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mots échangés, ce qui était exactement ce qu'ils recherchaient. Ils n'étaient pas proches, mais ils faisaient de bons équipiers. Encore plus car Sai ne faisait déjà plus trop de commentaires douteux lorsque Sasuke était revenu à Konoha. Cependant, le franc-parler de Sai pouvait porter sur les nerfs de Sasuke qui maîtrisait son calme comme il le pouvait – perdre son sang-froid n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait faire. Cela n'arrivait bien souvent qu'en présence de Naruto. En même temps, Sasuke était aussi doté d'un franc-parler qu'il utilisait sans gêne, alors parfois les deux bruns se clashaient à coups de faux sourires pour l'un et d'un façade impassible pour l'autre. L'ambiance était soit morose soit gelée.

— On ne te suivait pas vraiment. Enfin, se reprit-il, si, mais dans le but de te dire quelque chose.  
— Me dire quelque chose ? Répéta Sai en penchant sa tête sur le côté. À quel propos ?  
— Rien de très excitant, ne t'emballe pas, tempéra-t-il.  
— Il n'empêche qu'à la place de me suivre, vous auriez juste pu m'aborder directement, remarqua Sai en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Oui, eh ben, tant pis, rétorqua vite un Sasuke agacé d'une manière peu éloquente qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer de rire Naruto.

Sai le fixa pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

— Pour faire simple, Naruto et moi, balança l'Uchiha en les pointant tous les deux du pouce, nous sommes ensemble.

Sai continua à le fixer d'un regard devenu absent. Le couple déglutit.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-il finalement.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? s'échauffa le brun. Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! On est ensemble, dans le sens en couple. C'est tout.  
— Je vois, répondit Sai, qui ne voyait pas du tout.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence.

— Ces dernières années, amorça enfin l'artiste, j'ai appris à discerner les comportements dictés par les émotions dont les humains font preuve durant leur vie. Avec des exemples comme l'amour que Sakura a porté sur toi lors de son adolescence ou les sentiments de Naruto pour Sakura qui persistaient comme une réminiscence de sa propre enfance, j'ai pu déterminer avec une précision plus ou moins fidèle la façon dont on montrait son amour aux gens, ainsi qu'avec l'aide de nombreux bouquins dont je serais heureux de te donner les noms. Cependant, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir surpris ce genre de comportement chez l'un de vous deux à l'encontre de l'autre. J'apprécierai une explication juste et exacte de votre relation pour approfondir mes connaissances et pour que je puisse être plus à même de comprendre cela à l'avenir. Une démonstration ne serait pas de trop non plus, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Naruto avait fermé les yeux très forts lorsque son nom avait été prononcé à côté de celui de Sakura. Il n'osait pas les rouvrir pour regarder Sasuke, même si cela lui semblait bizarre qu'il n'ait pas encore interrompu le discours de Sai. Il devait essayer de contrôler son sang-froid – car tout le monde savait que le perdre avec Sai ne menait strictement à rien, et surtout pas à de la satisfaction. Sai était imperméable à tout ça.

Le blond ouvrit un œil et vit le sourcil gauche de Sasuke tressauter légèrement. Il soupira et se dit qu'un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal.

— Écoute, Sai...  
— Tu veux une démonstration ? interrompit Sasuke en rétrécissant ses yeux sur la forme floue de Sai. Pas de problème !

Et il se jeta sur Naruto qu'il embrassa à la surprise des deux autres.

Embrasser Sasuke devant quelqu'un d'autre était complètement différent que de le faire sans une autre présence humaine dans les parages. Naruto était encore choqué, mais il s'était vite remis et mettait du sien dans le baiser, même s'il n'osait pas l'approfondir pour offenser Sai. Sasuke ne semblait pas être de cet avis et restait collé à sa bouche, mais il ne cédait pas, ce qui amena à une espèce de combat de domination dans le baiser de qui-cédera-le-premier. Les mains de Sasuke étaient accrochées au gilet de Naruto, qui avait posé ses propres mains sur les épaules de l'Uchiha. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte que Naruto ne céderait pas, il arrêta le baiser et se retourna vers l'autre brun.

Celui-ci était secoué au plus profond de son âme. Sans exagération. Son regard hagard errait sur les alentours sans oser croiser celui des deux individus qu'il avait observé s'embrasser deux secondes auparavant. Ses joues étaient colorées d'un rose rougi qui apparaissait très rarement. Ses bras ballants tenaient toujours ses sacs de nourriture, et ses jambes semblaient sur le point de détaler n'importe quand.

— Content maintenant ? demanda Sasuke avec une aura qui criait « satisfaction » autour de lui. Tu viens d'assister à une démonstration d'un comportement humain qui se manifeste majoritairement dans les relations de couple. C'est une confirmation de la révélation que je t'ai faite plus tôt.  
— Je vois, déclara Sai, qui avait trop vu. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais... hum... partir.

Il rentra chez lui d'un pas pressé en laissant le couple derrière lui. Il devra mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et mettre à jour ses capacités d'analyse et d'observation des comportements humains, en particulier lorsqu'ils expriment de l'intérêt envers une autre personne, car il semblait qu'il avait des lacunes. Sai secoua la tête, dépité, avant de tourner au coin de la rue.

Au même endroit, Sasuke, très fier de son effet, lança un coup d'œil vers son partenaire.

— Tu vois que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.  
— C'est quand même fourbe d'avoir voulu directement lui clouer le bec à la place de discuter, trouva à redire Naruto.  
— Pas de ça avec moi, répliqua-t-il, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Au moins, il a bien voulu la boucler après ça !  
— Ça nous apprendra à être de trop bons acteurs, dit Naruto dramatiquement avec un rire gêné.

Sasuke l'observa curieusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
— Moi ? Mais il n'y a rien !  
— Ma parole, tu es gêné ? demanda le brun, incrédule.  
— N'importe quoi !  
— C'est quoi, cette couleur sur tes joues, alors ?  
— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se déroba le blond.  
— On ne me la fait pas, à moi, rétorqua-t-il en se rapprochant.  
— C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on fait quelque chose comme ça devant quelqu'un, ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.  
— Tu te rends compte qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça arrivera beaucoup plus souvent qu'une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il.  
— Pas besoin de me le rappeler, je suis au courant.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'aimait être acculé de cette manière, et Sasuke appréciait bien trop cela à son goût. Lorsque celui-ci se pencha encore plus près de Naruto, ce dernier le laissa faire et, une fois leurs lèvres à seulement un centimètre l'une de l'autre, il se déroba et courut dans la direction par laquelle ils étaient venus. Sasuke souffla fortement en le voyant rejoindre la rue commerçante.

— Quel idiot.

* * *

Après avoir mangé la même nourriture frite que Sai avait achetée, ils s'étaient décidés à rendre visite à la fleuriste Yamanaka – le magasin ayant été reconstruit après la destruction de Konoha à l'image de Ichiraku Ramen. Le problème, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant des heures pendant lesquelles elle travaillait et, comme par hasard, aujourd'hui, elle ne travaillait que la matinée. Selon sa mère, il était possible qu'elle traîne en compagnie de Kiba ou de Hinata, mais cela ne les aidait pas plus.

Ils se retrouvaient alors à redécouvrir, encore une fois, tout le village dans ses moindres recoins. Ironiquement, ce ne fut qu'arrivés à Ichiraku Ramen qu'ils trouvèrent leur cible, attablée avec Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba. Ino, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement de manger des ramen pour le dîner en raison de sa ligne, n'avait pas l'air comblé d'être là, mais les rires se propageaient de leur table jusqu'aux oreilles du couple qui fut vite repéré par Shikamaru lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus.

Le stratège du groupe leur fit un signe de main les signifiant de s'approcher qui attira l'attention des autres. Naruto salua avec ostentation le propriétaire du lieu et sa fille ainsi que ses amis, en opposition avec la discrétion de Sasuke qui fit un simple mouvement de la tête en guise de salutation.

— Regardez qui voilà ! fit Kiba en tapant Naruto dans le dos.  
— Comme d'habitude, Naruto ? Demanda Ayame.  
— Bien sûr, se complut le blond.  
— Que désires-tu, Sasuke ?  
— Oh, je ne prendrai rien, j'ai déjà dîné. Merci, ajouta le brun au gérant.  
— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? s'enquit Shikamaru en les épiant.  
— On continue notre tour de la ville, répondit Sasuke.  
— Notre cible est Ino, mais c'est bien que Kiba soit là aussi, renchérit le blond d'un air comploteur en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.  
— Votre cible ? répéta Ino avec suspicion.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous faire encore ? apporta l'Inuzuka avec un sourire carnassier.  
— Je te raconterai tout après avoir mangé, promit-il.

Sasuke en profita pour glisser un remerciement à l'oreille de Shikamaru qui avait gardé le secret comme demandé, que ce dernier rejeta avec évidence. Ayame apporta sa commande à Naruto ainsi qu'un troisième bol à Chôji qui dégusta son repas avec ferveur. La conversation reprit comme si de rien n'était en les laissant manger, les autres ayant déjà fini leur propre portion de nourriture. Sasuke, silencieux comme à l'accoutumée, suivait la discussion sans participer.

Naruto, une fois repu, croisa ses doigts sous son menton en jetant à coup d'œil à Kiba sur sa droite et à Ino sur sa gauche, comme il était en bout de table – avec Sasuke à l'autre bout. La blonde le suivait du regard avec méfiance maintenant qu'il allait enfin révéler ce dont il voulait parler, et Kiba l'œillait avec curiosité sans plus.

— Ino, Kiba, commença Naruto, vous n'êtes pas les premiers à qui je vais annoncer la nouvelle, et donc je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Shikamaru et Chôji ont été mis au courant plus tôt dans la journée, commenta-t-il en les désignant d'un mouvement de tête. Il se trouve que Sasuke et moi, eh ben, nous entretenons une relation de couple. Voilà, c'est dit.

Naruto commençait à devenir habitué aux visages surpris à chaque fois que la révélation était faite. Les prendre un par un prenait plus de temps qu'une convocation, mais les réactions étaient toujours aussi délectables, quoique agaçantes au fil du temps. Pour varier le tout, il y avait Shikamaru et Chôji qui étaient amusés en regardant leurs compagnons.

— Tu peux répéter ? demanda Kiba avec sérieux tout à coup.  
— Sasuke et moi, répéta-t-il alors lentement, sommes en couple.  
— Tu es tombé sur la tête ?  
— Non, répondit le blond avec confusion.  
— Tu es sûr de ne pas être pris dans un genjutsu ? voulut être sûr Kiba, qui se tourna violemment vers l'Uchiha. C'est un de tes caprices transformés en vengeance ? une de tes blagues ?  
— J'ai une tête à faire des blagues ? demanda Sasuke pas le moins du monde amusé.  
— Tu ne nies donc pas la possibilité d'une vengeance, conclut l'Inuzuka en rétrécissant les yeux.

Sasuke soupira en secouant la tête, épuisé. Shikamaru cacha un sourire amusé derrière sa main.

— Kiba, ce n'est pas un genjutsu, déclara Naruto avec gravité. C'est malheureusement la réalité.  
— Et la réalité, c'est que je vais malheureusement te renverser un bol de ramen sur la tête, cracha Sasuke en le foudroyant du regard.  
— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, clama soudainement Ino en se frappant le front contre la surface de la table.  
— Ino ! s'exclama Chôji à côté d'elle en la relevant.

Naruto, de son côté, avait violemment sursauté.

— Tu vas bien ?

L'interrogation de Chôji tomba dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

— Sasuke, tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale petit...  
— Eh oh, du calme, tempéra Shikamaru en coupant sa coéquipière qui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux clairs à un brun parfaitement calme.  
— Toutes ces années à te courir après, et finalement on m'annonce que tu sors avec un garçon. Toutes ces années de rejets silencieux consécutifs, à m'ignorer, moi et toutes les autres filles, alors que la réponse se trouvait là, devant nos yeux, s'exclama-t-elle fougueusement en indiquant Naruto de tout son corps. Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience, jugea la blonde.  
— Je ne peux pas vraiment dire le contraire, murmura Naruto qui se ramassa une cuillère en pleine poitrine.  
— Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là, grommela Sasuke avec aigreur.  
— Parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? souleva le blond, amusé.  
— Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu fourres ton nez là-dedans non plus avec tes commentaires !  
— J'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Ino en rechutant vers la table.

Chôji la rattrapa cependant cette fois-ci, accompagné d'un regard affolé. Ino s'appuya donc contre le dossier de sa chaise alors que Shikamaru la regardait, indéchiffrable.

— Quelle galère, marmonna-t-il finalement.  
— Tu es cruel, petit merdeux, insulta Kiba, protecteur, en pointant Sasuke de sa cuillère.  
— Garde tes insultes pour toi, sale chien, attaqua Sasuke, impassible.  
— Tu veux te battre, enfoiré ?  
— Vous allez vous calmer tout de suite, proclama Shikamaru.  
— Ça part en cacahuètes, agréa Chôji.  
— Regardez, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura plus de problème si Sasuke s'excuse, proposa Naruto. Sasuke, excuse-toi.  
— Pardon ? s'outra le concerné avec un regard noir.  
— Regarde la pauvre Ino ! C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été de la plus grande gentillesse avec elle, argumenta le blond en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
— Un mot puis c'est tout, lui murmura Shikamaru à voix extrêmement basse. C'est trop galère sinon.  
— Allez, pressa Kiba en le fixant avec des yeux durs.

Sasuke posa son regard à côté de la tête de Naruto, sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Il était trop fatigué pour argumenter, mais en même temps ça lui faisait mal de s'excuser pour quelque chose comme ça. Si les filles à l'époque n'avaient pas compris par son indifférence qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'elles avaient continué de se blesser volontairement dans l'espoir vain d'attirer son attention, ce n'était pas de sa faute quand même ! Que fallait-il faire de plus ? Il avait même été gentil en les privant de ses mots méchants qui en auraient fait pleurer plus d'une. Il leur avait fait un cadeau.

Il soupira. Peu de gens possédaient sa logique implacable. Il devait faire un effort pour s'abaisser à leur niveau.

— Désolé, murmura Sasuke.

Un silence accueillit son excuse qui résonna presque dans le restaurant, laissant tout le monde choqué car personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse vraiment.

— Je suppose que Naruto a déteint sur toi, grommela Kiba en étendant son bras à travers la table pour lui secouer gentiment – plutôt brutalement – l'épaule.  
— N'espère pas trop, lui balança Sasuke quand il fut rassis correctement.  
— J'accepte tes excuses, bredouilla Ino sans savoir où se mettre, troublée et rendue silencieuse.  
— Tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, apporta Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
— Tais-toi avant que je te balance un bol cette fois-ci à la figure, répliqua Sasuke.  
— Oh non, grogna soudainement Kiba avec une grimace, je ne veux pas être là quand tu l'annonceras à Hinata.  
— Mince, lâchèrent l'équipe Asuma.  
— Merde, plutôt, renchérit Kiba.  
— Vous rigolez ou quoi, intervint le blond, Hinata est si gentille ! Elle va nous accepter sans problème.

La table complète le regarda comme s'il était un idiot – ce qu'il était peut-être. De toute façon, il faudra bien passer par là ! En examinant les figures de ses camarades, Naruto remarqua que même Sasuke arborait une grimace, même s'il n'était pas sûr pourquoi.

En effet, Hinata avait toujours des sentiments pour Naruto – qui s'en doutait peut-être sans le savoir. Sasuke craignait sa réaction pour la simple raison que ça pouvait terminer en pleurs – et il détestait ça. Il ne pensait cependant pas que ça arriverait jusque-là, car Hinata n'était pas une gamine, et il pouvait voir qu'elle portait une admiration sincère envers Naruto et qu'elle voudrait probablement son bonheur.

Sasuke n'était pas sûr de comprendre la nature des sentiments de Hinata. Bien sûr, elle aimait Naruto – comme elle aimait ses coéquipiers – mais c'était un amour agrémenté d'admiration et d'un désir d'être aussi courageuse et forte que lui. Selon Sasuke, il était plus une figure importante dans sa vie et un modèle qu'un intérêt amoureux. Être à ses côtés, il pouvait le concevoir, mais il ne voyait pas d'amour passionnel ou profond là-dedans.

Ce n'était que la vision de Sasuke, toutefois. Tout le monde avait droit à son opinion, mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance ; dans l'état des choses, Naruto était à ses côtés et pas à ceux d'un autre ou d'une autre. Il fallait faire avec.

Il était certain que Naruto était conscient de l'attachement de Hinata, mais qu'il repoussait l'idée d'un amour plus profond que celui d'une camarade ou d'une petite sœur.

— Il me semblait bien, s'exclama Kiba soudain, je sens l'odeur de Hinata s'approcher. Elle est accompagnée de Tenten et Lee.  
— Parfait ! Ça va nous éviter de courir partout, souffla Naruto de soulagement.

Kiba gémit tel un chiot qu'on torturait, ce qui attira l'attention de Akamaru un peu plus loin. Assister au brisement de cœur de sa coéquipière faisait partie des choses qu'il voulait le moins voir au monde. Il espérait qu'elle s'évanouisse avant que le choc de la nouvelle ne pénètre son cerveau.

— Je peux savoir depuis quand tu nous caches ça, d'ailleurs ? demanda Kiba dans l'espoir de se distraire.  
— Oh, ça va faire huit mois maintenant.  
— Huit mois ? retentit la voix de Ino avant qu'un chut de la part de Ayame ne la fit se confondre en excuses.  
— Tu nous caches ça depuis autant de temps ? s'offusqua Kiba, le front plissé.

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

— Le pire, déclara-t-il soudainement, c'est que je n'ai même pas remarqué la différence... Vous portiez déjà l'odeur de l'un et de l'autre sur vous parce que vous vous battiez tout le temps et que vous étiez fourrés ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

Naruto lui adressa un sourire sot tandis que Sasuke détournait le regard comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Kiba fronça les sourcils en direction du brun, mais il fut interrompu par la venue des trois individus attendus. Il s'enfonça dans son siège.

Hinata, Tenten et Lee entrèrent dans le restaurant sans les remarquer et commandèrent ensemble. Quand ils se retournèrent vers ceux déjà attablés, Lee se dirigea vers eux avec empressement tandis que Tenten les saluait avec un joli sourire en s'avançant avec assurance. Hinata restait un peu en retrait, leur offrant un sourire timide, les joues rouges une fois qu'elle vit Naruto du coin de l'œil qui discutait avec Lee.

Sasuke se retrouvait dans une position assez difficile. Est-ce que c'était mieux que ce soit Naruto qui le révèle à Hinata ? Ce ne serait pas malvenu que le copain de la personne qu'elle appréciait soit celui qui lui dise la vérité sur son statut ? Il se gratta la tête, irrité, et s'avança vers Naruto qui se balançait sur sa chaise. Le blond souleva un sourcil en le regardant s'approcher.

— Dis, je crois que ce serait mieux que ce soit toi qui t'y colles pour cette fois-ci, lui chuchota Sasuke.  
— Quoi ? s'écria Naruto à voix basse – un exploit. Je te signale que je viens de le dire à Kiba et Ino, alors à ton tour. Tout comme c'est encore moi qui l'ai dit à Chôji et Shikamaru. Tout bien réfléchi, t'as pas fait grand chose dans l'histoire !

Sasuke lui lança un regard qui se voulait agacé.

— Écoute, ce n'est pas pour me dérober que je te demande ça ! Seulement, j'ai l'impression que ce serait peut-être plus correct si c'était toi qui le disais à Hinata, donc...  
— Et pourquoi ?

Sasuke se releva, maintenant debout de toute sa hauteur. Il posa une main sur l'arête de son nez.

— J'ai une idée, lui dit alors Naruto.  
— Quelle est cette brillante idée ?  
— Je veux bien le dire à Hinata, concéda le blond en ignorant le sarcasme de Sasuke, mais je ne le dirai pas à Tenten et à Lee. J'irai avec Hinata dehors ou dans une pièce à part.

Sasuke grimaça au malentendu que ça pourrait créer. Mais si l'idiot voulait faire ça, ainsi soit-il...

— On a un accord.

Naruto se leva alors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Hinata, qui ne le remarqua qu'une fois à sa hauteur. Elle posa son regard lavande sur lui, surprise. Autour de la table, tous étaient silencieux hormis Lee qui parlait avec excitation à Kiba.

— Hinata, tu pourrais venir avec moi quelques minutes ? C'est juste pour te dire un truc vite fait, pas besoin de paniquer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le rouge se répandre sur ses joues.  
— Hum... si c'est ce que tu veux, Naruto, murmura-t-elle en le suivant dehors, le regard dirigé sur ses pieds.

Une fois dehors, Naruto se colla au mur du restaurant, éloigné du rideau d'entrée. Hinata se posa devant lui sans trop savoir où se mettre.

— Hinata, j'ai déjà prévenu les autres, mais j'ai une sorte d'annonce à faire. Par rapport à Sasuke et à moi, précisa le blond en interceptant son regard confus.  
— Sasuke...

Elle répéta le prénom comme une énigme, goûtant le mot sur sa langue en essayant d'y mettre les mêmes intonations que Naruto, de le comprendre. Ses yeux étaient plissés dans l'obscurité, tentant de voir clairement la silhouette de Naruto penchée contre le restaurant.

— C'est un peu gênant d'être ainsi seul pour te le dire, déclara ensuite Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Ça paraît plus intime et important que ça ne l'est vraiment.

Il fit un petit rire gêné. Hinata planta son regard, clair dans l'obscurité, dans celui de Naruto.

— Si tu me le dis de cette façon, c'est que ça doit forcément être important, Naruto, releva-t-elle.  
— Si on veut, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Le silence se prolongea et Hinata put confirmer son pressentiment.

— En fait, Sasuke et moi, on est comme qui dirait en couple, lâcha-t-il avec simplicité, mal à l'aise.  
— Je vois.

Et contrairement à Sai, elle voyait clairement. Elle ne l'avait pas deviné avant, mais la façon dont Naruto était anormalement gêné, la façon dont il prononçait le nom de Sasuke, la fébrilité de sa voix... c'étaient des choses qui ne pouvaient pas tromper et qu'on ne pouvait pas cacher, encore moins dans le silence de la soirée.

Si elle y réfléchissait deux minutes, ça tombait sous le sens. Elle offrit un sourire à la personne devant elle.

— Je suis contente que tu sois celui qui me l'ait dit, confessa-t-elle, qui plus est en personne.  
— Ah, je suppose que c'était une bonne idée de t'emmener ici alors.

Elle acquiesça puis le silence reprit. Ils s'avancèrent par après vers l'entrée.

Du côté de Sasuke...

— Lee, Tenten, tonna-t-il pour se faire entendre au-dessus des piaillements de Lee, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Les interpellés partagèrent un regard surpris qu'ils posèrent ensuite sur Sasuke. Lee avait le doigt pointé sur son propre torse pour confirmer.

— Et ne posez pas trop de questions, reprit-il, ce sera pour un autre jour, et ce sera sûrement Naruto qui répondra à vos questions.

C'était clair pour lui qu'il ne répondrait pas à des questions sur sa vie de couple avec Naruto après ce jour-ci.

Une chose était sûre, cependant : plus jamais il ne se ferait embarqué dans un truc pareil, parole d'Uchiha.

— Écoutez bien, continua-t-il sans vérifier s'ils écoutaient et en ignorant les bouches qui s'ouvraient. Je vous mets au parfum : Naruto et moi sommes en couple.

Les réactions jumelles étaient des bouches ouvertes et des yeux tout aussi ouverts fixés sur l'Uchiha.

— Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations maintenant, précisa le brun en faisant un geste équivoque vers la table.

Lee voulut dire quelque chose, mais l'arrivée de Naruto et de Hinata l'interrompit. Tous regardèrent les nouveaux arrivés et certains parmi eux parurent surpris de voir la mine paisible de Hinata. Kiba essaya de masquer son choc comme il le put, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne le masquait pas du tout – son expression était beaucoup trop facile à lire. Ino avait un sourire désolé sur les lèvres, et Shikamaru l'observait, curieux.

Lee profita de l'arrivée de Naruto pour sauter sur lui, l'assaillant de questions.

— Naruto ! Comment peux-tu être en couple sans m'en avoir parlé auparavant ? C'est une étape importante qui fait partie intégrante du printemps de notre jeunesse ! Je dois tout de même admettre que tu es encore plus audacieux que je ne le pensais pour oser aller jusque-là à ton âge. Qui plus est avec Uchiha Sasuke ! Je vois qu'il va falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour te battre. Tu n'as peur de rien !

Naruto ne dit rien devant le regard déterminé de Lee. Ce dernier se retourna vers le groupe en leur adressant un fier salut, avant de partir.

— Je vais m'entraîner encore plus dur, Naruto !

Ino et Shikamaru soupirèrent en cœur, et Tenten se contenta de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas pour elle, ce genre d'histoire. Si Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensemble de cette manière, tant mieux pour eux. Ça ne la regardait pas... Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et participa à une conversation entre Ino et Chôji, sans penser aux nombreuses questions qu'une telle révélation soulevait.

Naruto retourna à son siège, où il trouva Sasuke assis dessus, confortablement installé. Il haussa un sourcil, que le brun retourna. Puis ce dernier sourit, d'un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

— Et si tu te posais sur moi ?

Sa demande passa inaperçue auprès des autres en grande discussion. Sasuke était tourné vers le blond, qui le regarda estomaqué. C'était une blague ?

— Je ne vais pas te manger, ajouta Sasuke en tapotant ses genoux.

Naruto haussa les épaules et fit bien attention à s'asseoir de tout son poids sur les genoux du brun. Cela amena plusieurs regards surpris, mais ils savaient mieux que de poser des questions. Après tout, ils étaient en couple. C'était encore difficile à avaler.

* * *

— Quelle journée !  
— À qui le dis-tu.

Tout le monde était rentré chez eux une heure après l'arrivée des trois nouveaux venus. Le couple venait de sortir du restaurant, après avoir payé leur consommation, et se baladait librement dans les rues du village. La journée avait en effet été éprouvante, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mais Naruto se sentait à présent libre comme l'air.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fallu déployer autant d'efforts pour une toute petite nouvelle comme ça, dit Naruto. Si j'avais su, j'aurais peut-être opté pour ton idée d'affiche.  
— On sait tous les deux que tu l'aurais quand même fait.

Naruto lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'il avait effectivement raison.

— Enfin, maintenant que c'est fini, on est enfin libres !  
— Naruto-nii-chan !

Naruto s'arrêta comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sasuke lui jeta un regard de côté et proclama avec évidence :

— Tu as parlé trop vite.

La silhouette de Konohamaru s'avançait à grande vitesse vers eux et il sauta sur Naruto qui se retrouva écrasé au sol. Il ne se débattait pas, seulement des grognements s'échappaient de sa gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?  
— C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question ! s'exclama Naruto en s'extirpant.

Konohamaru lança un regard à Sasuke, qui le fixa sans rien faire.

Naruto, après s'être levé, interrogea son amant des yeux, qui lui répondit par un haussement des épaules. Fais ce que tu veux, semblait-il dire.

— Konohamaru, je pense que tu es assez âgé pour que je te dise ça, amorça Naruto en se penchant vers lui.  
— De quoi tu parles ?  
— Pour te le faire court, Sasuke et moi, nous entretenons une relation plus approfondie que celle de coéquipiers... si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Konohamaru le regarda avec un visage inexpressif, donnant probablement du sens et des images aux paroles de Naruto. Finalement, il déposa un regard outré et déçu sur le blond.

— Naruto-nii-chan ! Comment tu peux me faire ça !

Il s'enfuit, écœuré pour une obscure raison, des images plein la tête. Le couple le regarda s'éloigner.

— Tu viens de transmettre des images trop sensibles pour un enfant de son âge, déclara Sasuke, désapprobateur.  
— Oh, arrête ! s'emporta le blond, embarrassé. J'ai vu pire à son âge en compagnie d'ero-sennin ! Et de mes propres yeux !

Avec un dernier regard, il continua son chemin vers l'appartement de Naruto. Ce dernier le rattrapa.

— Donc, tu comptes dormir chez moi encore ce soir ? s'enquit Naruto, intéressé.  
— Ça te dérange ? Répliqua Sasuke sans manquer de temps.  
— Non...  
— Alors on n'en parle plus, conclut-t-il.

Avec un soupir du blond, ils finirent le chemin ensemble.

* * *

Emmitouflés sous une bonne couette bien chaude, les formes fatiguées du couple étaient couchés dans le lit du blond. Il était une heure correcte de la nuit pour dormir, les deux bien trop fatigués pour faire autre chose.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto s'agita, inconfortable. Il se retourna vers le corps de son petit ami et le couvrit de son bras, le posant contre son torse. Aucune réaction, hormis un imperceptible mouvement de son corps vers la source nouvelle de chaleur sur son côté. Naruto soupira avec aise.

Après un petit instant, l'Uzumaki souffla d'inconfort. Quelque chose lui trottait dans l'esprit, sans qu'il ne mette la main dessus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix lourde de fatigue.  
— Rien, c'est juste... J'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié quelqu'un.  
— C'est ton imagination, le tut Sasuke. Et au pire, on aura tout le temps qu'il faudra pour montrer au monde qu'on est en couple.

Naruto hocha la tête et s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Dans un autre coin de la ville, Aburame Shino reposait dans son lit. Il éternua soudainement puis se recoucha sur son oreiller.


End file.
